


Black Cat

by Writerwithagoal



Series: Klaroween Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline gets turned into a cat, F/M, Klaus' blood breaks the spell, Oh well., spells, written kind of like a fever dream.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Who trusts a black cat





	Black Cat

“Come on Care, you have to come out with us,” Elena pleaded, as she pulled her fishnet stockings up over her knee, her witch dress barely covering her ass as she straightened. Caroline tried not to gag and looked at her best friend from childhood eyebrow raised. Halloween and Mardi Gras were the only times of year New Orleans went crazy.

“I have a ton of homework to do Lena, maybe next year,” Caroline said, though she knew that was a battle to fight later. Since turning into a vampire she’d grown tired of the endless costume balls and halloween extravaganza that took place every year. Moving to New Orleans had been a group decision to get a fresh start after Mystic Falls had burned down. 

“Caroline you have to come, you’re the only reason we got invited to Marcel’s party,” Bonnie pouted, from her corner of their living room were she was dabbing fake blood down her chest and neck. Elena and Bonnie had thought it would amusing to go as each other’s race for Halloween. 

‘Bring my invite, and just say you’re me,” she said, flipping the page of her literature textbook. She had been careful to stay under the radar and avoid vampire hot spots. The last thing she needed was for someone to try and use her against Klaus or his siblings. They might not be talking right now, but they were still friends. 

“Fine, but you won’t be able to join us if you decide to come later as we’ll be off having fun and we’re leaving our phones here,” Elena snapped, taking Bonnie’s hand and disappearing out of the flat. Caroline rolled her eyes and went back to studying. She was going to keep passing out candy and just avoid the night. 

Hours later, once the children had stopped coming around, she was getting ready to turn the light off when suddenly a black cat walked in through her open door. Scowling she went to pick up the cat only to have it hiss at her. Snarling back, her veins showing she scooped the cat up. As it snarled, and tried to bite her she looked down at it. 

That was her mistake. Suddenly she felt the fangs sink into her hand and she screamed dropping the cat only to have a human appear in her living room. “I’m sorry but now you have to take my place.”

Groaning Caroline collapsed on the ground her body throbbing and her bones cracking as she spasmed and shook. Meowing she pulled herself from the confines of her top and looked around, flicking her new tail she licked her nose and padded out the open door into the night. 

 

“What do you mean Caroline’s gone?” Klaus asked, looking from Elena to Bonnie who looked both like they’d rather be anywhere but there talking to him. 

“We went out last night, and when we came back the front door was open and she was gone,” Elena reiterated, crossing her arms glaring at him. While they may have all agreed to forgive and forget. Elena still hated the Mikaelsons for what they’d done to Mystic Falls. 

“So you’ve come to me to help you find her?” Klaus smirked and leaned forward on his throne, eyeing the two incompetent fools that Caroline called best friends. 

“Well actually we thought she might be here, see we did a locator spell and it lead us here,” Bonnie said, rolling her eyes and glaring at him. 

Klaus raised an eyebrow at that and looked around the courtyard of his compound spreading his arm wides. He was always aware of who was in and out of his compound. He was paranoid about it really. Glaring at Bonnie he tapped his chin as he thought of the ramifications of Caroline being in his compound but him not knowing about it. 

A crash and a bang from his studio had him flashing to the room before the second easel could hit the floor. Looking around his eyes landed on the medium black cat with fierce blue eyes. Glaring up at him it meowed pitefully. Klaus snarled and the cat just cocked it’s head. Not afraid or concerned by his display of power. Intrigued he crouched down to look at the cat, he cursed and then started laughing. Caroline was indeed in his compound and she was a black cat. 

Caroline swiped out at him her claws scratching his hand and she leaned over to lick the wound. Klaus barely refrained from cursing and watched fascinated as the cat transformed back into the blonde vampire he was in love with. When she collapsed unconscious on the floor of his art studio he pulled his henley over and wrapped her in it. Scooping her up in his arms he carried her into his room. 

“Go home she’s alright, I’ll have her call you tomorrow,” he said, appearing before Elena and Bonnie who were lounging in his courtyard. 

“Let us see her and we’ll go,” Elena argued, standing up and looking like she was about to flash up to find her friend. 

“Careful Elena, Kol will be home soon and he’s still a little sore about that attempted murder of yours,” he snarled, and suddenly they were both gone. 

Flashing back up to his room he kissed Caroline’s forehead and laid next to her so that she wouldn’t be alone. 

“Rest sweetheart, no one will harm you,” Klaus murmured, looking at the object of his affection for the last thirty years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Likes, and Comments <3


End file.
